Indicator lights have been interfaced with telephone systems and are used to provide a visual notification related to an individual telephone device of that telephone system. For example, a particular visual notification device paired with a particular telephone device on a telephone system may be used to provide visual notification to others that a user of the telephone device may be currently on a phone call, may be busy with a project and wishes to not be disturbed, or may wish to indicate that they are available. The telephone systems may include both hardware-based infrastructure and/or cloud-based infrastructure.